


You'll Always Have A Place Here

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Lams - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: Alexander seeks refuge after things at home arent great, he turns to John.





	You'll Always Have A Place Here

**Author's Note:**

> hey this does mention alcoholism and or alludes to the fact, it also mentions foster care and the system and there is mild swearing so please stay safe!

John starred at his celling holding his breath. He could have swore he heard something tapping his window. It tapped again softly. He mustered up the courage to look at the window. He saw a tiny rock hitting the glass. John let his breath out and felt more at ease assuming it was someone he knew. He shivered not having adjusted to the winter’s of New York. His cousin has a place in New York so he doesn't get to go back to South Carolina for winter break. It’s nice to be away from his dad and closers to school but it is a hell of a lot colder. He shivered yet again as he went to the window and slid it open praying a rock wouldn't hit him in the forehead.   
“John?” a voice questioned.  
“Alexander?” John tired.  
“Yea yea its me,” Alexander said.  
John squinted out at the other boy, “its the middle of the night.”  
“Yea yea I know,” Alexander said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
“Are you wearing a jacket?” John asked sounding nervous.  
“Uh no,” Alexander said.   
“Alex love come inside,” John said opening the screen window.  
“Are you sure?” Alexander asked again.  
“Yes its truly no problem hurry up its cold and you're standing outside, in the snow, without a jacket,” John said before going over to his closet and grabbing a blanket.  
Alexander climbed through John’s first floor window gracefully as he has done a million times before. John then threw the blanket at Alexander.   
“Alexander I love having you here but why are you here?” John asked softly opening his drawer getting out a pair of pajama pants for Alexander.   
John threw the pants at Alexander and Alexander caught them as he started talking, “its really no big deal.”  
“Alex, it has to be a big deal if you came to my house in the middle of the night without a jacket,” John sighed, “go change please I dont want you to get sick.”  
Alexander nodded before dropping the blanket and going across the hall into the bathroom. John waited for the bathroom door to click closed before going down to his cousins room. John knocked softly before the door was quickly opened light flooding through.  
“The hell you doin up?” John asked his cousin.  
“I could ask you the same,” Landon asked.  
“I asked first,” John said testing him.  
“Well fine I’m reading,” Landon said.  
“Not a surprise,” John retorted playfully.  
“And you?” Landon asked.  
“Well Alexander was throwing rocks at my window and he showed up and I have no idea why yet but I think his foster parents are being shitty again.” John said looking down.   
“I feel so bad for that boy,” Landon said looking down as well, “well he is welcome here for as long as he treats you right kid.”   
John smiled and muttered a quick thank you before going back to his room. He sat on his bed just as Alexander walked in now wearing pajama pants and his t-shirt.  
“Take this,” John said offering Alexander a blanket.   
“Thanks,” Alexander muttered.  
“Alex what’s wrong?” John asked.  
Alexander sat next to John his head hanging. John wrapped his arm around Alexander hoping to provide some comfort.  
“They were drinking a shit ton again,” Alexander muttered.  
“Lex Im so sorry,” John said pulling his boyfriend closer.   
“It’s okay,” Alexander said softly.  
“Lex love it isn't okay, you don't deserve any of this,” John said softly in a soothing manner.   
“I just dont have many places to go,” Alexander said again in the same soft hurt tone.  
“You’ll always have a place here,” John said.  
“Really Laurens?” Alexander questioned.  
“Of course,” John replied.   
Alexander picked his head up and turned to face John. The two made very brief eye contact.   
“John may i-”   
“Yes,” John said cutting off Alex.  
Alexander leaned in slightly and gently kissed John. John matted his gentleness. The two went at it for a while longer before Alexander pulled away.  
“I’m tired,” he said throwing his blanket on the floor and laying down on it.  
“The hell you doin?” John asked.  
“Going to sleep?” Alexander said questioning John.  
“Why are you on the floor?” John asked.  
“Because I’m going to sleep.” Alexander shot back.  
“My god Alex you know you can sleep in my bed, I mean, we are dating.” John said folding the blanket off his bed leaving room.  
Alexander smiled then slid into bed next to John. John gently wrapped his arm around Alexander and started gently running his fingers through his dark hair.  
“Goodnight Jack,” Alexander said already sounding asleep.  
“Goodnight Lex,” John said continuing to run his fingers through his hair.   
John stayed awake messing with Alexander’s hair until he could hear Alexander’s breaths evening out into a sleep like pattern. Once this finally occurred John drifted off to sleep.


End file.
